Remember me
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: Naruto has lost his memory...can saskue help him remember? future SXN. LXS
1. Memoery lost and shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please review if you read, Mika-chan.

Remember me

Chapter one: memory lost and shopping.

I looked around confused. None of this looked familiar I was confused even more now. I felt as if I should know where I was but I didn't. I saw three people in the room all looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked them confused. there were three. two males and a female. One of the males had White hair and half his face was covered by a mask. the other male had black hair and black eyes. The female had pink hair and green eyes.

"What do you mean who are we?" the girl cried.

"…I …I don't know you…" I said looking at her.

"What is wrong with you Dobe?" The black haired boy said

I blinked, **did I know them? Who were they? Am I friends with them?**

"Naruto, you are awake." A blonde haired woman said walking into the room.

"I'm awake… but who is Naruto?" I asked still confused

"Oh dear. I was afraid of this… could you give us a minute. I need to examine him." she said turning to the group.

"Sensei (doctor), shouldn't I help?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No Sakura. Only I can examine Naruto. Wait out side with Sasuke and Kakashi."

The three people left the room.

"Naruto, listen to me very carefully. I need you to tell me the last thing you remember."

"… At the orphanage the kids were picking me. Calling me names and pulling on my hair."

"Naruto that was over twelve years ago."

"Really…?"

"Naruto I want you too stay with Sasuke till you remember what has happened."

"Okay… one question who is Sasuke?"

"Oh… Sasuke is the boy that was in here with Sakura and Kakashi, the one that had the blue shirt and black shorts on. Here you get dressed and I'll tell them what is going to happen." She said handing me clothes before walking out of the room.

I took them and examined them. I sighed and pulled them on. I opened the door to find the pink haired girl trying to say something.

"He can stay with me till he regains his memories." The black haired man said.

"B…B…But…" the pink haired girl stuttered

"I agree it may be the best place for him." The white haired man said.

"… I'm ready… but can I buy some new clothes I don't like this outfit." I asked.

The blonde haired woman thought for a minute before pulling out a purse. She chucked it to me. I caught it.

"Go wild." She said before turning. "Come Sakura. I have a job for you. Kakashi I guess you have the afternoon off."

Kakashi seemed to smile underneath his mask before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I blinked before shrugging.

"Let's go dobe."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hurry up. We only have a short time before the shops close and we have an hours walk before we get to the shops."

"Okay." I said walking beside him. For some reason he seemed really cold he didn't smile or talk much. I shrugged it off and walked with a smile on my face. I could hear the talking of different people as we walked past them I could feel hated eyes on the back of my neck. I shivered.

"What's wrong with you dobe?"

"Hmm? Betsunie. Ikko ne? (nothing. lets go?)"

"Hai (yes)… why are you talking in Japanese?"

"Hmm? Don't know. Demo (but) I feel like I should."

"You always speak in English."

"Honto (really)? Oh well."

We continued to the next village where there were nice shops. I looked around and found a nice shop that I wanted to go into.

"I'll wait here you go shopping." Sasuke said.

"Hai. Ja matte. (yes. See you soon)"

I ran to the shop and went in.

"Hello. I'll be with you in a minute." The guy at the register said as he finished serving another customer. I looked around and saw things that I liked.

"So how can I help you?"

"I want a change. Something comfortable to move in and something with lots of pockets to hide stuff in. and nothing like this. I hate it."  
"Why did you buy it then?"

"I didn't. I was given it… I think."

"You think?"

"Lost my memory. So I was thinking black and red."

"Black and red…huh……ah here we are. How about this shirt?" he asked holing up a red top with a black phoenix on it.

"I like. Cotton?"

"Yes. I think this as well." He said holding up a fishnet vest top. I nodded before looking at trousers.

"See the trousers, I know I said I wanted one that had lots of pockets in but I think a pair of leather ones and a pair of black jeans."

"Sure thing." He said before rummaging through the trousers. He pulled three pairs of trousers out. "Go try these on and tell me what you think. I'll look for other things."

"Okay, thanks." I said as I walked into the changing room. '**Kyuubi…'**

_yeah, kit…_

**'Why can't I remember? I remember talking to you and I remember the orphanage but I can't remember the guy or anyone else.'**

_You'll remember soon kit. By the way are you trying to get him to notice you?_

**'I think I am. I mean he does look really hot and I wouldn't mind if he did. I guess I'm teasing him.'**

_Can I make a suggestion?_

**'Sure.'**

_Get your ears pierced and I'll tell you where. Get some lose fitting jeans and some tight tops._

**'I'm glad I have you Kyu.'**

"How you getting on?"

"Good. I like the trousers and the tops… do you have any loss fitting trousers like hipsters?"

"I think we have a few in the back… black alright?"

"That will be fine."

"Okay back in a sec."

_Keep the two tops get another one that has a symbol or writing on it like 'born wild' something like that. And another that is just plain, for work out. Keep the leather and the one with the pockets._

"Here you go, young man." The assistant said handing the pair of trousers to him. Naruto nodded his thanks and tried them on.

"I think I'll take them as well. Ne can I get my ears pierced here?"

"Yeah. Where and how many?"

_Right lob and three. Then one on your left at the top._

"Can I have three on my right ear starting from here and one on the left up here?"

"Sure thing. This will hurt thought."

"It's okay, I'm use to pain. I've gotten into quite a few fights."

"Okay but it may be a strange feeling."

He guided me across to a seat and took four studs. He placed one in the gun and placed it against my ear.

"Okay brace your self." He said before pulling the trigger. I didn't flinch or scream. Not even when he did the ones in the cartilage.

"You are an odd kid. You're the first person I have even known not to scream or flinch."

"Like I said I'm use to it. So how much do I owe you?"

"Well what are you taking?"

"Let's see the phoenix top, the fishnet vest top, this one and this one. The leather trousers, the ones with the pockets and the hipsters."

"Plus your four earrings…okay that is 10,000.000 ryou."

"Okay thanks." I said. **'God that's expensive.'**

_Yeah, it is but now you look really hot. Lets hurry up before Sasuke comes looking for us…you. He still doesn't know about me does he?_

**'Kyu, he knows of your chakra. Just not that you are in me.'**

Are you going to tell him about me soon?

'I think so.'

I picked up the bags and walked off to another store. I found one that had earrings and bought several different pairs from there. I found Sasuke sitting with several girls trying to get dates with him.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh, you finished?"

"Aa, gomen (yes, sorry) for making you waits."

"It's okay. Shall we head back?"

"Sure."

_That's not like him._

**'What do you mean?'**

_He's usually very quite distant._

**'Maybe he's changing.'**

_maybe._

We walked back to the village and Sasuke showed me to his compound.

"As Tsunade-sama said you'll be staying with me till you get your memories back. You will be staying in the guest room of my house. I'm very strict about noise. I tend to meditate between five and seven. I train till nine. I expect you to be up by seven if not I'll wake you up by throwing water over you."

"I… okay."

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure… got any chicken?"

"Yeah."

"Can we have chicken stir fry?"

"Sure… do you cook?"

"Yes. I can have it ready when you are finished your training if you want."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

He showed me to the guest room. "This is where you'll be staying. I sleep next door. The bathroom is down the hall on your left."

"Thank you. I'll just put my stuff away." I said placing the bags on the bed.

"Tsunade-sama said she'd get Kakashi to get your stuff from your apartment tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you."

Sasuke walked off to the back yard. I placed my stuff in my room and went straight to the kitchen. I glanced into it and found it was a mess. '**How can he live like this? Oh well I guess I'll get started.'** I thought as I looked at the rubbish and dishes on the counter and the floor. I sighed before starting to clean the place. I had the place cleaned in less than an hour. I started to cook when I heard someone knocking on the front door. I heard Sasuke walking to the door and opened the door.

"Where is he? What's happened to him?"

I recognised the voice. "I…ruka…" I whispered

"I don't know. I left him sorting out his room."

"YOU LEFT HIM!!"

"Iruka-sensei, daijobu. (Teacher Iruka, it's okay) " I said sticking my head round the door.

"Naruto… you're speaking Japanese…"

"Hai. (yes) I am."

"He's been doing it since this after noon."

"Really? Naruto, what's upsetting you?"

"I don't know."

"Upsetting him?"

"When ever Naruto is upset he talks in Japanese and hides his emotions." Iruka said hugging me. I was grateful that he was there I hide my face in his chest and tried to hold my tears back. "Naruto are you sure you are okay?"

I nodded.

"So what you been doing?"

"We went to a near by village and I went shopping. Sasuke sat outside while I went shopping. And just now I've been cleaning the place up."

"Why…"

"He's a slob. He doesn't tidy up his kitchen." I said softly.

"I'm not a slob!"

"Yeah you are. I emptied three bins full and I had to wash every dish in this place."

"…"

Iruka giggled. "So what you making?"

"Hmm? Oh chicken stir fry."

"Need a hand?"

"Please?"

"Okay let's go."

We left Sasuke staring after us. We went into the kitchen and I started preparing the chicken.

"…I didn't ask him if he liked onions in his stir fry."

"He doesn't. He doesn't like onions." Iruka told me.

"Okay." I said before placing the chicken in the wok. I moved around the kitchen cooking the dinner. The rice was in the steamer and the chicken was cooking. Iruka made us a cup of tea and we sat talking for a while.

"So what happened?"

"I can't remember. I can remember the orphanage and you but I can't remember anything else. I have a feeling that Sasuke is cold hearted to me and I want to make him like me." I whispered.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, he will help you remember. Besides he's cold hearted to everyone."

I nodded and looked into my tea. I smelt that the chicken was ready I placed the vegetables into the wok and mixed them in.

"Where do I remember cooking this before?"

"My house."

"…oh that's right. For you and Kakashi-sensei."

"Hai."

"… Will they ever accept me?"

"I don't know, kitsune. (fox)" Iruka said hugging me again.

"I hope they do. I really want friends and family…I'm glad to see you again Iruka-san."

"And I you Naru-kun." Iruka said smiling.

We finished preparing the dinner and Iruka and I kept it warm. I placed a lid on top of it to keep it warm.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that I should wait for Sasuke before eating."

"I know what you mean. It doesn't feel right to eat with out people to eat with."

"Hai. (yes)"

"Show me; you're out fits."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come… you got your ears pierced…"

"Hai. (Yes)"

"They suite you."

"Wait till you see my outfits." I said happily. We walked up to the room and I pulled out the clothes and Iruka's eyes widened slightly.

"… Are you trying to get him?"

I felt the blood rising in my cheeks. I nodded.

"Well you may certainly get him."

"… I don't think I will. I mean he's straight."

"I'm not sure he is. He shuns all the girls and woman that are attracted to him. He sees you as one of the most important people in his life."

"… I can't remember why he hates me so much but I have a feeling he doesn't want me to be close to him."

"We'll see. Just try and remember. I'll cheek up on you tomorrow if you want?"

"I'd like that. Not everyday but sometimes ne?"

"Hai. (Yes) Don't forget Sundays you come over to mine."

"Hai Wakatta. (Yes, I know)"

We went back down to the kitchen and set the table for all three of us. I placed the meal on the table and sat down. We were just about to eat when Sasuke came in.

"Please, sit." I said motioning to the empty seat.

"… It smells nice."

"Naru-kun cooks really well. He cooks often for me." Iruka said.

"Really?"

"Yes. He can make a lot of dishes. American, English or Japanese."

"Iruka-sensei." I whined.

"Stop whining Naru, you know I'm telling the truth."

I stuck my tongue out at him and finished my meal. I cleared up the dishes and sat waiting for the others to finish.

"You don't have to wait you know." Iruka said.

"Daijobu, Iruka-sensei. I don't mind besides. Kakashi-sensei is going to bring my stuff tomorrow and I don't know where to put them."

"Oh, you're books."

"Aa. And Kyu."

"Oh I forgot. I can get it for you if you want."

"Iie, daijobu. I can cope one night."

"Only if you are sure."

"Hai." I said before yawning.

"You head to bed. You'll need to be awake early tomorrow."

"Hai. Oyasumi nesai, Sasuke-san, Iruka-sensei." I said before walking up to the guest room. I stripped down to my boxers and curled up on the bed. I fell asleep.

A/N: if I don't get any reviews I'm taking this off. I don't like not knowing if my stories aren't good or not. I also take ideas and I would appreciate it if you would review if you read.


	2. kyu and nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I will remove this or any story that I don't get any reviews on.

Chapter 2: Kyu and nightmares

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sasuke's POV

I watched Naruto walk out of the kitchen. Iruka sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked confused.

"This is the true Naruto. He's not like others believe. He has been through so much and has coped really well. He lost his parents and he has been hurt so much by those he thought he could trust… he's never cried for his miss fortune or for himself only for those he lost as friends. You wouldn't remember this but there was a boy who enhanced anyone's chakra by playing a musical instrument he and Naruto became real good friends and he lost his friend because his friend saved a village. The village people thought the same as those here. They thought that he was a monster but he wasn't. He hadn't killed anyone… he had saved them." Iruka said staring into his cup.

"So this is the Naruto that we should know?" I asked trying to get tings right.

"Aa. He is different from other people. He lives for the people of this village not for him self. It's part of his way of life."

"Who's Kyu?" I asked curiously

"Don't get me wrong but Kyu is a teddy given to him by his parents before he was born. They didn't know weather they were having a girl or a boy so they bought a teddy that any child would like. When he was five he started calling it 'Kyu' he never said why. The teddy makes him feel safe in a strange environment… or so Kakashi says…"

"How…strange. I never thought I would see this side of him."

"What ever happened that made him lose his memory, may have caused this change to come out. Keep an eye on him for me please? He may get attacked even more now."

"Attacked?"

"Ever so often the villages attack him for some reason and he hides it. He doesn't want anyone to know. Don't tell him what I've told you he will get mad."

"Okay. I'll keep an eye on him for now till he remembers and may be we'll become friends but after I can't say if we'll stay friends."

"Just try and be his friend just now."

I nodded as Iruka stood.

"I'll show myself out. Good night Sasuke… oh on Sunday's he comes over to my house. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you I'll think about it."

Iruka left and I placed the dishes in the sink. I walked up to my room I heard Naruto's soft breathing from the other side of the wall.

I woke to heavy breathing. He was whimpering and breathing heavily. I walked softly into the hall and heard him gasp as he woke up. I heard him panting slightly. I knocked on the door before opening the door.

"Dobe?" I asked walking into the room. I found him with his face buried in his hands.

"Sasuke-san. Gomen nesai. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said giving me a weak smile.

"It's okay. You want to talk about it?"

"Betsunie. I'm fine."

"Naruto sometimes it's best if you talk about it."

"… I remember having this nightmare when I was in the orphanage… I was sitting in a room where there were no windows only a door… around me there were seven people me chanting. I remember there were symbols on the ground. I… I remember some one grabbing my arm and then a sudden burst of chakra… after that I don't remember what happened. All I remember is that I felt safe. No hatred, no anger just safety."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Maybe but I need to remember everything between then and now."

"Don't push your self dobe. Get some sleep."

He nodded before lying down and closing his eyes. I went back to my room knowing that he wasn't asleep. I fell into another light sleep.

A/N: please read and review.


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I will remove this or any story that I don't get any reviews on.

Chapter 3: training

Naruto POV.

Kit you need to sleep.

'Kyu, I can't… I'm scared that they will come for me. Make me safe, Kyu please?'

You are safe kit. Safer than you know.

I stared up at the ceiling. It seemed like an hour before I got a glance of the past. There in front of me was a young boy with his back to me he wore a hat on top of his head. He was crying. ''tou-san…' the boy muttered. The image changed and I saw the boy trying not to cry in front of a large crowd that was behind him.

'Kyu who was that?'

that was Inari. He is a friend of yours from your first main mission.

'Sasuke was there wasn't he?'

Hai, he was.

'He helped me back to the house after we climbed trees using our feet ne?'

Hai. He did.

I saw the sun rays coming through the trees. I pulled on my plain t-shirt and the pair of trousers that had a lot of pockets on them. I quietly made my way downstairs and started to make breakfast while cleaning up the kitchen I placed our breakfast on the table and started to eat. I heard Sasuke moving about upstairs. I finished my breakfast fast before moving out to the back yard. I practiced my stances and throwing the ninja weapons before walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Oi dobe you he…re…?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head and went back to talking "Just wanted to know if you were ready to go."

"Aa, let's go ne?"

I walked with my hands behind my back and smiling. Even though I felt the eyes on me again I knew that he would protect me if needs be.

"Ne dobe! We're going this way!"

"Opps, gomen."

"Hai, Hai, hurry up."

I caught up with him and continued to smile.

"Why is he walking with that monster?"

"Uchiha-kun has saved us countless of times. Yet he has only been a nuisance."

"Naruto hurry up."

"Oke."

"…" I saw Sasuke looking at me confused.

"Hmm? Nani?"

"You're up set. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just remembered Inari after I woke up. And I was just wondering how he was."

"Inari… on the kid from when we were twelve?"

"A… I think so." 'Kyu?'

yeah, you were twelve when you meet him

"I haven't heard from him in a while but I think he was okay." Sasuke said.

"SASUKE!" the pink haired girl from yesterday called seeing him. I cringed. She looked at me before asking Sasuke. "Who's this? Where's Naruto?"

"This is Naruto."

She blinked before blush marks appeared on her cheeks. I shrugged and sat on top of the side of the bridge.

"What happened to you?"

"This is the real me." I replied brining one of my feet up onto the bridge as well. I lay down with my hands behind my head.

"Oi, dobe don't fall asleep."

"I won't."

We waited an hour before Kakashi arrived. He looked around before falling off of his perch. "N…Naru-kun, what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"I know he said you had changed but… god… Sasuke didn't you stop him!"

"I didn't know what the dobe was buying."

"What do you mean?"

"He took me to the village but he didn't go in the shops with me."

"Forehead girl nice to see you. Hello Sasuke." A girl with blonde hair said.

"Ino-pig."

"Who's blondie?"

"N…Naruto!" a boy that wore a fur hooded jacket and had red triangles on his face.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"What happened dude?"

"…I've changed…do I know him?" I asked turning to Sasuke.

"Unfortunately yes. That's Kiba. And his dog Akamaru." Sasuke added hearing the dog bark.

"Come on Naruto, stop playing dumb."

"I'm not." I replied smiling softly.

"Naruto has lost his memory. Everything from the age of four." Kakashi said standing beside me.

"Uh-uh. I remember Inari this morning other than that nothing." I said.

"Inari… oh the boy."

"What boy?" 'Ino pig' and Kiba asked.

"A boy from one of our first missions. He and Naruto had a lot in common."

"What both wimps?"

"No. They both have strong hearts and helped defeat the people trying to kill his grandfather." Kakashi said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Naru-Kun, you okay? You seem down."

"I'm okay." I replied seeing Sasuke's eyebrow raise.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So what we doing the day?"

"Sparing. You'll be up against Sasuke today… when did you get your ears pierced?"

"Yesterday. But they are healed already look." I said taking them out. Kakashi looked at them.

"It looks as though they have been there for years."

"I know. And I can't explain it."

"Just be careful."

"I will be."

Sasuke and I headed onto the water. I remembered how to walk on water using chakra.

"I won't go easy on you Naruto."

"I wouldn't expect you to Sasuke."

"Is it just me or has Naruto changed in his speech as well?" I hear Kiba ask.

I found Sasuke running at me I dogged him and sent a spinning kick at him he blocked it and tried to flip me. I managed to grab his arm and twist it behind his back I pushed him forward and sent punches at him.

"He's gotten faster as well."

"He seems taller."

I don't know how but their whispers seemed as if they were talking.

"Naruto! Pay attention."

"I am Sasuke." I said not looking at him I closed my eyes and felt every move that he was going to do before he did it. my sense had increased and I could move faster than before.

'Kyu, what's going on?'

I don't know. but I like this…are you just showing off now?

'Of course.'

I somersaulted into the air and dogged the knife's he was throwing at me. I found that it was easier to run and walk on water. Every movement came easily. I could feel Sasuke's chakra decreasing rapidly.

"He's moving so fast."

"Sasuke looks as if he's knackered." Kakashi said. "Okay! Boys, that's you."

"How…How can you do that?" Sasuke asked trying to catch his breath.

"Don't know, but that was fun."

"Naruto do me a favour." Kakashi said.

"Hmm? Nani?"

"Huh?"  
"Oh sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Run round the village at your top speed."

"Hmm? Okay." I said before running off.

A/N: hope you enjoy. Mika-chan.

Special thanks to

KazeKageGaara13

Ty-kun

IceAlkhuan

Med

QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY

InuyashaHoujo

And Leoanna


End file.
